peelfandomcom-20200213-history
30 August 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-08-30 ; Comments *This show is devoted to the final 33 records from the 40 that Peel plays over two nights to mark his 40th birthday. Due to time restrictions, the first seven were played the previous evening, 29 August 1979. A full list of the 40 from one of the music papers appears is posted in the Files section of the Peel Mailing List. These don't seem to be in the order played, but Peel says they aren't necessary his favourite 40 records anyway. Rather, they are the 40 he would like to hear at his birthday party. Several, however, did appear in John Peel's Record Box of some of his favourite singles or in The Peelenium. *The music paper listing includes Slippin' And Slidin' on Speciality, presumably by Little Richard, which isn't included on the available files. It doesn't appear the previous evening but would complete the 40. It is not clear when it was played on the show. Updated: Slippin' And Slidin' was definitely played in between Silicon Teens and Neil Young. This is included on the Derby Box File. *Final full track of the evening, You'll Never Walk Alone by the Kop Choir, is played as a bonus to the birthday 40. Peel judges it "the best record of the lot". The Bonzo Dog Band clip at the very end is introduced as "the ghost of birthdays past." *The show was rebroadcast on BBC Radio 6 Music in October 2016 as part of their My Generation feature. This is a high quality recording of the entire show, so a different source to previous shares Sessions * All records show Tracklisting *Undertones, 'Teenage Kicks (EP track)' Sire *Gene Vincent, 'Race With The Devil (7 inch)' (Capitol) *Siouxsie & The Banshees, Staircase (Mystery) (7 inch)' (Polydor) *Capris, 'There's A Moon Out Tonight (7 inch)' (Lost Nite) *Lonnie Donegan, 'Lost John (7 inch)' (Pye) *Damned, 'New Rose (7 inch)' (Stiff) *Arthur Alexander, 'You Better Move On' (London) *Captain Beefheart And His Magic Band, 'Big Eyed Beans From Venus (LP - Clear Spot)' (Reprise) *Specials, 'Gangsters (7 inch)' (2-Tone) *Medicine Head, 'His Guiding Hand (7 inch)' (Dandelion) *Sex Pistols, 'Anarchy In The UK (7 inch)' (EMI) *Bill Doggett, 'Honkey Tonk (7 inch)' (Pye) *Mike Hart, 'Almost Liverpool 8' (Dandelion) *Freda Payne, 'Band Of Gold (7 inch)' (Invictus) *Stiff Little Fingers, 'Alternative Ulster (7 inch)' (Rough Trade) *Millie Jackson, 'Loving Arms' (Spring) *Silicon Teens, 'Memphis, Tennessee' (Mute) *Little Richard, 'Slippin' And Slidin' (7 inch)' (Speciality) *Neil Young, 'Like A Hurricane (LP - American Stars & Bars)' (Reprise) *Ruts, 'Babylon's Burning (7 inch)' (Virgin) *Mel & Tim, 'Starting All Over Again' (Stax) *Duane Eddy, 'Peter Gunn (7 inch)' (London) *Lee Perry, 'Bafflin' Smoke Signals (7 inch)' (Black Ark) *Magazine, 'Shot By Both Sides (7 inch)' (Virgin) *Nightcaps, 'Wine, Wine, Wine (7 inch)' (Parkway) *Quads, 'There Must Be Thousands (7 inch)' (Big Bear) *Jimmy Reed, 'Too Much (7 inch)' (Joy) *Mike Spenser & The Cannibals, 'Nothing Takes The Place Of You (7 inch)' (Big Cock) *Clash, 'Complete Control (7 inch)' (CBS) *Otis Redding, 'Ole Man Trouble' (Atlantic) *Faces, 'Have Me A Real Good Time' (Warner Bros) *Undertones, 'Get Over You (7 inch)' (Sire) *Shep & The Limelites, 'Daddy's Home (7 inch)' (Pye) *Kop Choir, 'You'll Never Walk Alone (LP - Kop Choir)' (CBS) *Bonzo Dog Band: Slush (LP - Let's Make Up And Be Friendly) United Artist File ;Name * 1) BBC Radio 1 - John Peel Party 40 October 1979 - 01 - Cassette One Side A.mp3 * 2) BBC Radio 1 - John Peel Party 40 October 1979 - 02 - Cassette One Side B.mp3 * 3) BBC Radio 1 - John Peel Party 40 October 1979 - 03 - Cassette Two Side A.mp3 * 4) BBC Radio 1 - John Peel Party 40 October 1979 - 04 - Cassette Two Side B.mp3 * 5) 1979-08-30 John Peel BBC Radio 1 * 6) 1979-08-30 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete) DB104.mp3 * 7) John Peel 30 Aug 1979 complete Birthday.mp3 * 8) 1979-08-30 Peel Show 6music rebroadcast ;Length * 1) 0:46:43 (final 22 minutes) * 2) 0:46:37 * 3) 0:32:09 * 4) 0:20:58 * 5) 1:56:41 (patched version) * 6) 1:08:07 (Derby Box. First 68 minutes - cuts out towards the end of Neil Young) * 7) 2:01:01 * 8) 1:58:46 ;Other *1) 'Slippin' And Slidin' by Little Richard is not included in these files. See Comments section above. *2) Many thanks to Bill for the patched version. *3) Derby Box file created from DB104 of Derby Box, digitised by RF. *4) Many thanks to Tim ;Available *1) Various places including John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993) *2) (patched version) http://tinyurl.com/3hfvzla *3) Derby Box Mooo *4) Mooo Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Derby Box Category:Tim's Tapes